Naruto the Guardian of Remnant
by shadowninja124
Summary: Hagoromo Otsutsuki graduated two heroes Naruto and Sasuke for sealing Kaguya away before she could conquers the world. However, Hagoromo feared a new evil in his vision that will destroy new world. The new world needs a guardian and hero. That'll be Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of Konoha who can protect Remnant from evil! (Remake Naruto the Defender of Remnant)
1. Ruby Rose

"Naruto! Now!" The raven hair man yelled as he pressed his hand against the woman with a white robe. Trying do something to her with a moon mark on his hand. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. That woman in a white robe name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She's the god of destructive, who will destroy the world and steal the Chakra from people.

The place was very different because it's mountainous. It's not a normal place like tree and lake. This is Kaguya's dimensions. No Jutsu can destroy the god, but the only way that can stop her instead killing her...is to seal her away! It only requires two people who have the Sun and Moon to seal her.

Who is Sasuke calling at? He's calling at blonde man, wearing a golden light coat, golden spiky haired. That's Naruto Uzumaki. He was supposed to touch at Kaguya with a Sun seal mark on his hand like Sasuke had.

Both of them flew in the sky and touched Kaguya together while pink hair girl punched her so Kaguya won't escape. They finally caught her in their hands at last.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"Rikudou Chibaku Tensei (Six Path Planetary Devastation)!" Both of two men called at the same time. Their hand touched Kaguya's body. The two seals Sun and Moon attached on her body to block her third eye on her forehead into a crescent moon.

Before the ground started to crumble, Kaguya suddenly transformed into a giant monster called Juubi (Ten-Tails), but its tails were head of 9 Bijuu (Tailed Beast). The good part is all of 9 Bijuu freed from Kaguya that she absorbed. They all jumped down on the land and shake their body to awake.

 **"Hey, Kurama, your Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice) is pretty good." said Son, the red monkey with four tails as the orange fox chuckles.**

The crumbles of rock went up flying and hit into Kaguya as it's building into a huge boulder.

However, there's something missing...

"Sasuke!" The pink hair girl called his name as she's waving out her hand in the air for him. Her name's Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke is running while the rocks crumbling up. The 9 Bijuu are running behind him.

"Where's Naruto?" The older man asked. His white hair is spiky and wears a mask to cover his mouth. That's Kakashi Hatake.

"He went off by himself, saying there was something he had to take care of. More importantly, we need to get farther away from here!" Sasuke warned.

Somewhere else in this area, there's a missing arm is on the ground. This arm belongs to Kaguya, but it's not just an arm. A black shadow is inside her arm, trying to escape from this place so he can revive her again, but…

"Where did you think you're going?!" asked Naruto as he jumped on the ground and found the arm where the shadow is. He is not in his golden form now. His hair is blond spiky. A black-orange jacket and orange pants that he's wearing now.

"You… You bastard…!" said the shadow.

Naruto gave a grinned to him. "Just cause you've been hiding back in the shadows this whole time while you've been babbling on and on… Doesn't mean that I was gonna leave you out of the fun!" He grabbed the arm and going to throw the arm at the boulder where Kaguya is.

"You… You're just another part of the shinobi history that I created! A brat like you can't touch the likes of me-"

The shinobi history…" Naruto started to clench in his fist. That made him back in time where he was taught to be Shinobi by people. "was created by all the ninjas… how they lived… and how they died! Many Shinobi taught me what it means to be a Shinobi. The pain and sadness of death… the tragedy of war. And not only that! They taught me the joy of being accepted and being loved! The way they lived… and the way they died… made me who I am! They taught me and trusted me! Don't you dare compare the likes of them... to one snot-nosed brat who's too afraid to leave his mother's side!" He throws the arm with the shadow at boulder into it while the crumbles fly toward at it. He watched the shadow dies along with his mother.

After that one is over, Naruto goes back to his team and teleported themselves with Bijuu. They were sent back to their real world.

There's a floating old man with a white robe in the air while waiting for their return. He is the one who sent them back to their real world. Also, he bought some friends that can help him to send them back.

"Welcome home, Naruto." The blond man said who almost looks like Naruto.

Naruto smiled to his father and glad he's okay. "Hello, dad."

Hagoromo, the legendary of Rikudou is floating toward Naruto and his gang to talk with them. "You've all returned. Together with all of the previous five Kages, we summoned you with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu… I called them here from the pure land so that they could help me. Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone… thank you for saving the world."

Naruto gave a victory poses when the evil invasion is over. He gave a high-five to Sasuke as he gave him high-five back. "We did it, Sasuke!" He smiled as Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi looked at his three students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He made a picture of them back in the past for 3 years ago. "They're back." He smiled as his red eyes Sharingan worn off and back into normal eyes. It was gifted from his fallen comrade to protect his comrades.

"Fufu… Kurama, of all people, is getting embarrassed and flustered…" said Hagoromo as he looked at Naruto, making Kurama embarrassed. He feels Naruto's spirit is strong and care. It amazed how he cooperated with Bijuu. "But this is exactly what I had envisioned would happen. Even the Bijuu would, of their own will, desire to cooperate with you all. Because a ninja like this one has appeared."

"Yes, he is." said Kakashi, looking at his student Naruto. He hopes his dream Hokage comes true. Just like his father.

"So, what happened after this?" asked Sasuke.

"I will be taking Chibaku Tensei with me where no one can find it. I know how to dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi. With Naruto who has the chakra of all the Bijuu. And Sasuke who has the Rinnegan. The both of them putting together their seals should completely release the Jutsu." said Hagoromo.

"That actually sounds a lot easier than I expected." He said

"I had researched how to dispel my mother's infinite Tsukuyomi before. I'm sure of it." said Hagoromo, before looking at Naruto because he has something very important to him. "Naruto, before you and Sasuke do that, I have a very important mission for you."

Naruto looked at him. "Sure, what is it?"

"You're not going to like it especially Sasuke and the others. I'm going to send you to another dimension." said Hagoromo.

It made Sasuke and the others shocked when they heard Hagoromo told Naruto to go to another dimension by himself.

"Wh-What did you say?" asked Kakashi.

"Hold on! Naruto and I just sealed Kaguya for you! What do you mean he has to go another dimension?!" asked Sasuke in furious.

Hagoromo turned around at the group before released his breath. "I felt the dark and cold presence in my vision. I feared the great enemy will destroy the humanity and conquer the world in the future. The new world needs a guardian and hero like you, Naruto."

Naruto takes a deep breath in his chest and making a decision before going another dimension with him. "If I go with you, will I come back to my world?"

"No, you'll be staying there forever." said Hagoromo, causing Sasuke and the others widened in their eyes with a shock expression.

Naruto is going stay in another dimension… forever… That means he won't come back to his homeland and won't see his friends anymore. Even his dream will break. This is going to be painful without him. He's a Hero of Konoha.

"Make your decision. Stay here until the humanity destroyed. Or rather risk your life to protect the world." said Hagoromo

"I…" said Naruto as his eyes were closed for making a decision. If he stays here, the humanity will be destroyed. If he accepted Hagoromo's mission, he'll go to the new world, but risking staying there will be forever. "I go with you. I accept your mission."

"No, Naruto… Don't do this…" said Sakura with a sad expression.

"I had to, Sakura. Don't worry about me." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I forced you to do my mission, but it's the only one." said Hagoromo sadly.

"Nah, it's alright…" said Naruto. "I have become strong now. I've completed a lot of missions and trained a new Jutsu with my sensei. This time, I no longer need a help. I'm not afraid anymore. With my father kunai, I'll protect a new world."

 **"You're not alone, kit."**

Naruto turned around at orange fox and the others Bijuu who were freed from Kaguya. "Kurama."

 **"You think you can save the world on your own without me. How in the hell can you do that?" The orange fox smiled.**

"Well…" Naruto said, didn't know what to say to him. Going to the new dimension will be hard because there will be the new enemy without him. He can use Sennin mode, but it takes longer like 5 minutes to enter it. He's going have to make a better choice. "If you can…"

 **"Of course! I'll go with you!" yelled Kurama.**

"Ehh? I thought you want your freedom?" Naruto asked.

Kurama smirked how Naruto forget something. "You did so much for me and Bijuu as you promised. Your loyalty. Your cooperation."

"I see Kurama has found the kindness of like your meeting place." said Hagoromo as he made Kurama blushed.

 **"Shut up, old man! It's not like I wanted to go with him! It just…well. He did it for us. He never gives up on us. He made a promised to Bijuu while I was lazy to help him. He always does something like that. He kinda…same like the old man." He said itchy his own head.**

"I see why you accepted this, but I won't stop you. Please take care of him, Kurama." said Hagoromo.

 **"He's not the only one…"**

Naruto and Kurama turned around at Bijuu. They are giving their fists pump to them for honor.

"Everyone…" said Naruto.

 **"We own you. You have kept our promise." said Matatabi, the blue fire tiger with two tails.**

 **"I agreed with Matatabi. You did so much for us. To save us. We'll fight beside you." said Kokuo, a white horse with five tails.**

 **"Yep. Yep." said Son.**

"Guys… thank you. It'll be an honor for you to come journey with me." smiled Naruto before giving his own fist pump to Bijuu. They are all smiling at him.

Naruto is ready to go new world and face a new villain who wanted to destroy the world. His mission is protecting the world as a guardian.

* * *

Vale… Vale is a large, coastal city in the kingdom of Vale. It has a large port area where passenger and cargo ships dock. It's one of the four kingdoms in Remnant. Remnant is the future world with airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry, and a form of natural energy called Dust, existing side by side.

There's a man walking in the street with his group of men in black suit. The citizens on the street were afraid of that man. By the way, the detail of this man wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. Black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

He's at the shop called From Dust Till Dawn to meet someone what he wants. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The man asked as his men pointed the gun at the old man who owned the shop and got panic of them.

"P-Please! Just take my money and leave!" He begged.

"Woah there, calm down, we're not here for your money." The man in the suit said. "Grab the dust."

His henchmen put the suitcase on the class counter as they opened. They took out some kind of black tube. They injected the tube into the Dust pipe as it's starting to suck them into that tube.

While injecting the Dust, one of them found a person with a red cloak by the magazines.

"Hey kid, put your hands in the air!" Henchman said as he drew his sword before walking toward to the person. But, the person didn't turn around or the hand raise. So, he went to get closer and tapped on its shoulder.

It's a girl. A cute teenage girl is listening to her music with red headphone while reading the magazine in her hands. Her eyes are silver. She dressed in a black blouse with a red cloak and hood. Her hair is black and red, length shoulder.

When she looked at him, her face is confused. And Her expression didn't show her frighten.

The henchman gives her a hand sign like pointing at the headphone. So, the girl put her headphone down and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" yelled Henchman.

"Are you robbing me?" She asked another question.

"Yes! Can't you see what I'm doing?!" Henchman yelled again. He's really mad how deaf girl listens to her music the whole time.

"Oh…" The girl understood him before she kicked in his stomach and sent him a fly that goes through the window. She sees another enemy is charging toward her. She takes out her red large suitcase shaped like a rectangle and jumped out from the shop before that guy is shooting at her with a pistol. She blocked the bullets as she dashes forward him and kicked in that guy's face.

Both of them were outside of the shop except the one guy fell down first. The men group is looking at the girl through broken glass. They see the girl's red case is transforming into the red scythe.

"Okay…" The man in the white suit said. "Get her…"

The henchmen took out the red sword before charging at the girl. She stabs her scythe into the ground as she dodges from the henchmen's attack. She held on the handle of the scythe to lifts herself up and spun her lower body to kick henchman.

The henchman got down on the ground, right in front of a citizen. His head is up and looking at the person in a white cloak with a hood. There are three whiskers on person's cheeks which he can see it, but the shadow blocked his face.

"Uhh… can I help you?" The stranger asked nicely as he offers him a help by lending him a hand.

The henchman denied him and got up by himself. He gritted his teeth for being caught. So, he started to attack him before the man will tell everybody. His red sword swings down toward him.

…

But, a man in cloak just moves his body in side-way as the blade passed him. That called a dodge. Then, his cloak flies up in the air to make his arm stretched out and opened palm attack henchman's stomach. Sending a great force into him, so it can send him...a fly!

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she sees the henchman is flying toward her. She dodged the flying man by jumping over him. Then, he crashed into the group Someone must have hit him for her. Until now, Ruby sees a new person walked beside her.

She sees him wears a cloak. Too bad she can't see his face. She really wants to. The person in cloak doesn't seem to be bad or worked with those guys. Never met him before, but it looks like he's here to help.

The two henchmen stared at each other for a few second and then charging at that person in a cloak. One of them is holding the sword. The other one is holding the gun.

The person in cloak dodges the attack from henchman's sword. He then created a blue energy orb in his hand to smash into his enemy stomach. He pushed him as the energy orb stuck on him and gives him a quick fly. The henchman with a gun is shooting at the man in cloak before making a dodge. But, that person did a dodge the bullets...with a color strange yellow flash! As he dodged the bullets, he is right in front of henchman before kicked in his jaws.

Ruby blinked her eyes for seeing this stranger took two of them by himself. That blue energy. That yellow flash. They aren't on her list or maybe never seen it before. But, this is...awesome!

Her eyes were shining sparkles for seeing this action. Maybe that stranger in cloak could a Huntsman because she's a huge fan.

"Nice scythe you have." The stranger said with a smile.

"Uhh… Thanks." said Ruby. She's glad to meet a friendly person, but blushed a little bit because his smile looks... handsome. That's what she thought of him.

The man in white suit gives ugly look when he sees a person helped the girl to fight the bad guys. "Well, red, it seems you have a friend is here to help you. But, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He dropped his smoke on the ground before pointing at them with a cane.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

His cane shoots fire red cannon at them, but the stranger in white cloak jumped in front of red and sliced the cannon ball in half by kunai. It split into two as the wind pressure hits his hood down while a sparkles fire around him.

Ruby's eyes were widened when she sees the man cut the cannonball in half by a kunai. That was so cool! He's good! Also, his hood is down because got hit by the wind and his face has revealed.

The look on new person's face... his eyes are azure and spiky blond hair. Three whiskers mark on his cheeks. He wears a headband with the metal plate and strange curving symbol. He looks funny with whiskers.

After that, Ruby didn't see a man in a white suit here. He's gone, but he wasn't so far… He's climbing on the ladder before the blonde man sliced the cannonball first.

"Shall we go after him?" blond man asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said before they're going to after that man.

They jumped up on the roof of the apartment. The man in a white suit stopped at the end of the edge because there's no escape for him. He's a goner. Both of them, Ruby and the blond man nodded at each other to stop him together.

"Stop!" Ruby yelled the robber man as he stopped at the end of the edge.

"It's over. You have nowhere to run." The blond man said before they were hit by the wind presence.

A large armor flying called Bulkhead is in behind the man in a white suit. He jumped in the open hatch as the Bulkhead started to fly up higher.

Ruby and the blond man were going to after that robbery, but he has a small present for them with a red crystal. He throws the red crystal on the ground for them.

"End of the line, red!" He shouted at Ruby before he uses the cane to shoot at the red crystal.

The blond gritted his teeth when he realized that man in a white suit is shooting at the red crystal on their feet. He's going to create an explosive. The blond man smacked his both hands down on the ground as the roof forms into a rock oval over him and Ruby. So, it can protect them before the red crystal exploded.

Ruby is lucky. She got safe by blond man because he protected her. That explosion wouldn't kill her body if he ain't there. But, she realized there was another person right in front of them before they're on defense. A large purple magic rune blocked for them. It was a woman.

A middle age woman wears white long-sleeved with a purple ape. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. Her hair is blond and tied back in a bun. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels.

She blocked the explosion for Ruby and the blond man by using the magic. She's here to fight the Bulkhead. She started to wipe her magic rod to creates multiple of the purple laser fired in the air, smashing the wings and knocking over around a bit.

Ruby's eyes were amazed watching her fights. This woman had to be Huntress.

The woman with glasses shot a purple magic into the sky, making the dark clouds gathered above the Bulkhead. She waved her rod down, and then hundreds of ice rain dropped onto it. Making the Bulkhead to fall down.

This woman could stop that, but she sees unknown woman walked in front of Bulkhead's hatch. Her face and upper body were covered in shadows, but she's wearing a red dress reached down of her thighs with feathers on the side.

The woman with glasses narrowed her eyes when she sees the red sleeve glowed with fire on the enemy's sleeve before it fired a fireball at her. She blocked the fireball and turned it into a liquid. However, that wasn't it.

The red liquid started to build up into a circle and then a large fire pillar to her from the ground.

Luckily, the blond man saves a woman from the fire pillar. He just dashed forward to her and grabbed her waist as quickly before the fire pillar fired her, but his cloak got caught in the fire.

Ruby was shocked with horror expression, but she sees him took out of his cloak. His body was shown of clothes and armor.

He wears an orange short jacket with a tight-fitting black combat shirt underneath it. His pant is orange with a white wrap around his right thigh and a black sheath on it left. The armor plates are attached on his both arms and legs. His hands were opened gloves. The white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red crest on the back.

"Damn it... You just burned my favorite cloak..." The blond man said sadly, but his face is smirked. "Let the action begin!" His hands are moving so fast. Actually, he's trying to create something unique that can stop the Bulkhead.

"Raiton: Kaminari washi (Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle)!" He shouted as the lightning spark out from his body. He created lightning of eagles and ordered them to attack at Bulkhead. All of them crashed against on the wings and exploded themselves like a suicide attack. The electricity makes the power of an engine is off.

The guy riding the Bulkhead is losing the control of it, but he's working on it. Barely got under control just in time. The woman in Bulkhead is now attacking blond man before he does that again. It can buy more time for them to escape.

"Look out!" Ruby warned the blond man as she pointed at circle red glowing on his feet. Thankfully for her, she dashed toward him and grabbed his arm to avoid away from the red glowing before it'll explode him.

"Thanks." Naruto smirked, but he couldn't have dodged that on his own. However, he admitted she saved his life.

Part of this, it wasn't on purpose that attacked him because it made Bulkhead flies away and escaped.

"No! They got away with Dust." said Ruby.

"We'll catch them next time." The blond man said putting his kunai in his sheath on his right knee before looking at the older woman with glasses. "Hey, thank you for saving us. And you're welcome for saving your life."

Unexpectedly, Ruby ran passed him and stood right in front of that woman with sparkle eyes. "You're a huntress, right? Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

 **Few minute later.**

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young people. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said.

After Ruby wanted her to sign her autograph, it failed. A lot. Her plan doesn't go very well. The woman took two children in the interrogation room. Ruby and the blond man learned her name is Glynda Goodwitch. She isn't very friendly to them and she's a teacher of a Beacon Academy.

"They started it!" said Ruby.

The blond man raised his hand up to make Glynda look at him. "Actually, they're the one who tried to rob the store. They're threatened the old man. If she wasn't there or you weren't there, he wouldn't have got hurt. By the way, they attacked me when I appeared. So, I defended myself."

"See?! See?! He knows!" said Ruby as she nodded at Glynda with a happy expression. She was glad that blond man is with her. At least, she's not crazy, but got scared when Glynda smacked on the table with riding crops.

"I see you have evidence with her and seen everything. However, I can't let you go now because there is someone who would like to meet you." said Glynda as she moved on the right side before a tall man walked in.

A tall older man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles. Black suit with a buttoned vest and green shirt. Black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He holds cookies and coffee cup in his both hands.

"Ruby Rose…" The man started as he took a closer at Ruby's silver eyes. "You have silver eyes."

Ruby made her herself little bits creep out of this man and wondered why he asked that weird question about her eyes.

"Okay…" She said

"And you…" The man said as he looked at the blond man who sits next to Ruby. It was strange to see him here because his eyes are azure and whiskers on his cheeks. It rare to see this person had that. By the way, his name isn't on his list.

"Your name isn't on my list. May I know your name?" He asked.

The blond man put his hands on the table and grabbed it together before he spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a traveler and got transcript by the Academy. By the way, I haven't been here a place like this before, so I'm from another continent. Not in the kingdom. Perhaps, they didn't get my name on the list."

"I see… Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki." The man said before he put cookies plate on the table.

Ruby's eyes were shrine when she sees the cookies. Her favorite. She slowly grabs the cookies while looking at the man to make he didn't move or anything. Mostly, it was Glynda. She took a bite... and then took another one!

"You want a cookie?" She asked kindly as she held the cookie for Naruto to eat. Naruto grabbed the cookie and eats it before giving a smile to her and thanked her.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as Glynda is holding the video of Ruby's and Naruto's fight which it's at the one shop.

"Signal Academy. It's my Uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And I'm all like—Hooowaahh! Witchaa!" Ruby sang while doing her Kung Fu for them. Her Kung Fu made Naruto giggled a bit for watching her performance.

Now, it's his turn to tell Ozpin about himself.

"My village. They taught me how to protect myself from the enemy. Also, it's for helping people." Naruto answered about himself.

"Okay, why are you guys here?" The man asked.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress. Well, I only I have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always help people, so they taught us to help people." said Ruby

"Okay. What about you, Naruto?" The man asked

"I want to be Hoka-I mean Huntsman. My dream is to become greatest Huntsman. The way, people will stop disrespecting people and discrimination against them like somebody. Someone important." said Naruto.

The man with glasses looked in Naruto's eyes. They're deadly serious. He ain't no joke about his dream. He'll become Huntsman and change the world. He even feels his strong aura. "Do you know who I am?"

Naruto doesn't seem to know his name because he's a new guy in here, but it seems Ruby knows his name.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

"Hello." greeted Ozpin.

"It's nice to meet you." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Ruby

"You want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin

"More than anything." Ruby said. She was eager to join Ozpin's school for meeting her sister.

"That's where I'm going-ttabayo." Naruto smirked.

Ozpin looked at Glynda before she turned away and doesn't seem to care about it.

"Well then okay." said Ozpin.

After that meeting is over, Glynda lets those two kids out from the interrogation room. Ozpin gave them the map and schedule where they're heading to Beacon and the airship.

Ruby was so excited for going to Beacon where her sister was. She remembered Naruto helped her battle for catching the bad guys. "Hey, thank you for helping me back there."

"It's my pleasure. I love helping people. That's what I do." smiled Naruto, before he forgot something. "Oh, right. Since you met me back in the shop and I didn't introduce you my name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ruby Rose. I guess you're haven't been here before, right?" asked Ruby as Naruto itchy his back of the head and gave her a nervous smile.

It was too embarrassing to tell her that he got lost in the city. He had no freakin clue where he going so Ruby understand.

"Yeah… you can say that. I'm kinda lost here because this city is too big for me." He said.

"Okay then. Let me help you! I'll show you around and take you to the Beacon! Come on!" said Ruby with a smile as she grabbed his hand and dragging him along with her. Then, hurry to take him to the Beacon.

She got her first friend. Her first friend! She cannot wait until she'll get to see her sister and introduce to her friend.

"Something wrong, Ozpin?" asked Glynda, looking at Ozpin is watching the video of Naruto.

In the video, a new guy named Naruto attacked henchman with blue energy ball in his hand. It was a mystery power, but there's more than that. Naruto blocked the explosion by using the earth power and used lightning power.

 **Hopefully, this chapter is better... I will try to write the next chapter longer one.**

 **Please review to my story, but no flame please.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon Academy

"Holy shit…" Naruto looked in amazed when he saw huge ass airship in the airport where the students are attending to go the Beacon. Look at this airship again. It's freakin huge. It's bigger than the building. He can't even compare it than others.

"Yep, this is it." said Ruby, standing next to him and watching him gets excited. She was surprised to see Naruto's enthusiastic at the airship. She guessed it's his first time. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go in."

Meanwhile, in the airship… unfortunately, things won't get well…

Naruto's eyes were shining of stars as he watches the downtown on the bottom. He's in so high in the sky because he's riding on the airship. It felt amazing. It was fun to explore the new world. Hagoromo didn't tell him a lot of detail about it, but in this place, it looks really awesome. He's not gonna lie. He meant to say "awesome!"

 _"Wow! This is awesome! I love this!"_ His thought.

 **"Quit being a child, brat. You're acting like you're back in a 13-year-old." said Kurama.**

 **"Come on, man. He's just having fun. Besides, you should enjoy the new world." said Matatabi.**

The orange fox turned away in a huff. He hates his Jinchuuriki acted like a child, but at least he's not stupid anymore.

Ruby watched Naruto's having fun in the airship. She walks toward him and tapped on his shoulder. The blond man turned around to her and gave a question looks.

"Is this your first time riding the airship?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, this is my first time. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"In Signal Academy, I rode it with my uncle Qrow, but his ship is pretty dusty and dirty." said Ruby.

"I see you had fun with uncle Qrow. By the way, your sister is heading to Beacon, right? So, does that mean she's in-" Naruto said before there was a loud voice just yelled at the name "Ruby" to interrupted him.

Ruby's body froze as she looks for the person who called her name. She tapped her toes to boost her height as she glanced around in the place.

A blonde woman is waving her hand and seem like she's pointing at Ruby. Her hair is blond and very long, almost reached her waist. Her eyes are purple.

She wears a tan vest with puffy cap sleeves over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest. Her vest has black cuffs and with two small golden buttons. A brown belt with a buckle wrapped around her waist and a pouch. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. She wears brown knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths. Her black gloves are finger-less underneath her two yellow mechanized gauntlets.

"Ruby, hey!" The blond woman yelled with exciting expression before charging toward to Ruby.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby shocked. She cannot believe that was her sister before she was tackled by her sister.

Her arms wrapped around Ruby's body and lifted her as she cuddled her tightly like a teddy bear. By the way, that's her sister's name, Yang.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She said.

Ruby is running out of her breath and her body is getting crush. "Please let go of me." She said as her sister lets go of her.

"But, I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed. She can't control herself when she sees her sister.

Before she met her sister, she started to meet a blond spiky man standing behind Ruby. It was funny to see a man with three whiskers on his cheeks and a handsome guy, too!

Yang pulled Ruby closer to her and whispered her ear about that blond man. "Ruby! Who's that handsome guy?! Is he your boyfriend?"

Ruby's cheeks went cherry color when she hears that. "No, Yang! He's not my boyfriend." She pushed Yang as she lets go of her. Ruby turned around to her friend.

"Hello." Naruto raised his hand like hello with a smile. That was unexpected when the blond girl had a reunion with her sister.

"Come on, sis! Introduce him to me." Yang said as she shook Ruby's arm.

"Okay, okay. Naruto, I want you to meet my sister, Yang. Yang, this is my friend, Naruto." Ruby said.

One more thing that made Naruto surprised, he never knew Ruby's sister Yang's hair is blond because her hair is black-red. It's strange how siblings have different hair. Maybe dye hair? "Hello, Yang." He said.

"Hello, Naruto." said Yang with a shy face as she's staring at his whiskers on the cheeks. _"His whiskers are sooo… cute! I want to touch them!"_

"It's nice to meet you, Yang. I hope we can be a friend. By the way, your hair is pretty-ttabayo." Naruto said with his warmth smile at Yang and Ruby as their faces went red.

Yang has the most reddish in her face. She can't stop looking at Naruto's angel smile. Her heart is pounding like crazy love. Also, he said her hair is pretty. "Thank you." She said like she's in love as she plays her hair.

Naruto gave the girls with a strange look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked before the two red girls stopped and controlled their body. They smiled at him like nothing and told him they're fine.

"We're fine." Ruby smiled with a sweat, but can't believe she's actually blushing when she sees the same smile again like last night that she met. She's only 15.

By looking at Naruto's age, it should be his same ages like Yang. Her sister is 17, so she estimated Naruto is 17.

"So… are you coming to Beacon with us?" Yang asked, hoping Naruto is going with her and Ruby at Beacon together. She brushed her own hairs again to play with it.

"Yeah, of course. You seem to know about the Beacon well, so I was wondering you can help me." said Naruto.

"Yes, I'll happily to help you!" Yang said as she jumped.

That was quick. He just asked her if she can help him to show him around the building. Then, she just went excited and accepted it.

"Sorry about my sister. She gets…more thrilling." Ruby said.

"Oh, it's no problem. Your sister is very nice and cute when you two met each other like family." Naruto said.

"Yeah, she's the best and I love her. She gets overprotect of me when weird guys talk to me." Ruby said.

Naruto nodded understandably. He likes it. Now, he got two new friends so what's next? His eyes were caught something outside as he rushes toward the window.

"Ruby, Yang! Check this out!"

Ruby and Yang went to him and looked in the window. Ruby is amazed to look at the city from down here.

"Woah! This is a Signal!" She said.

That made Naruto's brain goes light bulb as he realized they're heading to Beacon. "Wait, that means…we're close to Beacon!"

"Yeah…" said Yang as she wrapped her arm around her sister. "Beacon's our home, now."

Naruto agreed with Yang. This is his new home, but sadly, he missed his homeland from his own world. His secret mission is to protect Beacon from evil invasion. Wondering who is it?

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone." said Yang, looking at the blond man that just threw on the ship now. People were watching him a whole time.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're gonna meet." said Ruby.

"Girls, you met me first. So, that's one!" said Naruto as he gave number one of his finger to them.

"That's right! We have Naruto with us! But, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." said Yang

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said.

"Gross, gross, gross…"

"Get away get away!"

"Girls…I think I'm going to puke if I see this…"

"Wait, wait, wait, Naruto! We're almost there-"

"BLAARGHH!"

"Eeewww!"

"Someone call for a medic! Senpai needs help!"

* * *

"Wow…" Two sisters and Naruto were amazed at Beacon. They're in Beacon Academy.

The academy is very big. A big building is almost like a wizard castle, but one is supposed to be a bell that they heard it from the tall one.

"So this is Beacon Academy." said Naruto with an impressive look, but depressed for throwing up on the ship. After he threw up, one pilot got pissed off and kicked him out from the ship.

 **"Remember, Naruto. Don't use Rikudou Sennin power or Bijuu power. Otherwise, it'll turn bad to expose it. You can only use Sennin mode as your Semblance which what people called…" Kurama said as Naruto nodded his head.**

He had to be careful about not revealing his power to anyone because some people might actually after his life. His power. His Bijuu.

Yang started to cross her arms. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." She said before she started to look at her sister, but there's one problem…

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she got a fire sword!" Ruby said as her eyes are sparkly, and turned into a Chibi version. Suddenly, she flew in the mid-air like a fairy and grabbed Yang's arm while looking at the students with the weapon.

"Is Ruby alright?" Naruto asked Yang about Ruby who got excited.

"Yeah, she gets excited because they have the same custom weapon like Crescent Rose." She replied as Naruto's face is confusion expression about that name.

"Crescent Rose?" He asked when he hears the name.

"That's Ruby's scythe name. She's happy about her scythe. She won't let her precious weapon destroy." She said

Ruby pulled out of the red case and turns it into a red scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." She frowned.

Naruto started to smile at her as his put hand is on her shoulder as it made her looked at him. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm here with you." He said as Ruby smiled.

"See? He's here with you. Why don't try another friend?" asked Yang, before putting Ruby's hood down as she pulled back her hood up.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" asked Ruby.

"Well…" said Yang, before she ran away from the random crowd that surrounded her. She ran passed by Ruby, making her spin in a circle. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta catch up! Kay, cya bye!"

"Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are the dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked as she spun too much after Yang left her. She fell down on the ground, but she hits into the white luggage.

Naruto walked to her to help her, but an unexpected young girl just yelled at Ruby for knocking the luggage which it is belong to hers.

Her hair is white and long tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes are blue and scar down on her left eye. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket with the white skirt. Inside of her jacket is red. She wears white heeled wedge boots.

"What are you doing?!" The white haired girl yelled

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized, but she yelled at her and didn't listen.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!?" The girl asked

"Hey, it was just an accident. She got pushed by a crowd to made her fall down. Also, she apologized to you already. What's so bad about the luggage anyway? They're just a white luggage that carries your clothes." said Naruto.

The girl swiped small suitcase away from Ruby that she's holding it. She opened and shows it to Naruto and Ruby what's inside. Inside of the suitcase, it's just several of small glass bottles with Dust inside.

"This is Dust minded and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?!" She yelled as she takes one of the glass bottles and it has red dust inside. She shakes her bottle without thinking her dust is spreading. She's showing for clueless Naruto.

What an annoying girl and bossy…

While the girl is shaking the dust bottle, the red flakes floated to Ruby's nose and made her... She let off her sneeze and unleashed the flame, ice, and lightning into the explosion at the girl.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of think I was talking about!" The angry girl yelled.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized again like last time, but the angry girl kept yelling at her.

"Woah, there. It's not her fault until you shook the bottle and made her sneeze at you." said Naruto. He's getting really annoyed with her. This can't be good…until unexpected guest said the name "Weiss".

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black hair girl said who came to them as she's holding the red bottle which it's from Weiss.

She has long, wavy black hair and her eyes are amber. A black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on her head. A black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt. It exposed part of her midriff with white shorts. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She wears black low-heeled boots. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

"Finally, some recognition!" said Weiss.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he sensed the wavy black hair girl's aura. It looks normal, but her scent is different.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black hair girl said as she made Weiss gets so angry.

"What-How dare-The nerve of-" She glared at her as she stepped closer, but her temperature went change. She grabbed the red bottle from new girl and walked away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby frowned before she started to look at the one black hair girl. She was going to ask her name, but she walked away. Her head went down and looks sad.

Naruto patted Ruby on the shoulder to make her cheer up. Ruby was glad he's here with her and supports her a bit from Weiss. At least she has him as a friend.

"Thank you, Naruto. You're always been so nice to me and my sister." She said.

"Anytime, Ruby. It's what I do. When you see people don't have a friend, just ask them to become a friend with them." smiled Naruto.

"Hey, guys…" Someone said with a male voice.

When Naruto and Ruby looked at the person... Woah! They met him again. It's that blonde boy who threw up on the ship!

His height is very tall. His eyes are dark-blue and blond hair. He wears white chest plate and shoulder armor. Underneath his armor, it's a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. A blue pants with a white patch on the left knee. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"I'm Jaune." said Jaune.

"Ruby."

"I'm Naruto… and aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Naruto, Ruby, and the new guy Jaune have made it to the huge room where the students were gathered. However, they almost got themselves late because they talked each other and doesn't know where they supposed to be at. But, they made it on time.

"Ruby! Naruto! Over here! I saved your guys spot!" Yang yelled from the crowd while waving her hand to signal for Naruto and Ruby.

"Hey, there's Yang." said Naruto as he walked toward to Yang before he says farewell to Jaune.

"I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby yelled as she went ahead to catch up.

Both of two ran toward Yang, gathering each other into a group. The place is quite crowded in here.

"Hey, Yang, we finally found you!" said Naruto.

"How is my sister's first day going?" asked Yang

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" asked Yang.

"She did explode in front of the school. There were a fire, lightning, and ice." said Naruto.

Yang leads closer to Ruby and gave a smug look at her. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said while describing to her sister about crabby girl Weiss, but she's right behind her.

"Hey, you!" She yelled Ruby, made her got jump scare as she jumped into Yang.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" She said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." said Yang as Naruto did a slide behind her and nodded.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby said.

"So, how did my sister go?" Yang asked.

"She did it well, but caused a little trouble. At least, she made an another new friend." Naruto said.

"That's nice. Who is it?" She asked

"His name is Jaune Arc. You know, the guy who threw up on the ship."

Yang's eyes were started to widened. "Wait-what?"

"Yeah-" Naruto said before a loud microphone caused everyone attention. Ozpin and Glynda are standing on the stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin is done his speech. Then, Glynda stepped forward and announced everyone where they supposed to be at.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." She said

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby said

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said.

Naruto gave a smirked for this one. He clenched in his fist for exam tomorrow. This is almost like his old time of Ninja Exam.

* * *

In the nighttime, Naruto took a shower in the boy's locker room after ate the dinner.

His outfit got changed. He wears a tight-fitting black shirt with no armor on him because they're in the locker. He wears the short orange pant. No headband on his forehead, but wears sleeping beanie hat cap walrus style.

"Finally I took a shower!" He said as he got out from the boy's locker room and head toward to ballroom where students sleep. Too bad they don't have a bed for them, so he had to sleep on the ground.

He's almost at the ballroom until he bumped someone without looking what coming from the open entrance on the right. His forehead got bumped into someone's forehead and made it fell down. While rubbing his own forehead, he looked at the person who has been bumped by him. "I'm sorry! I wasn't-" Then, his eyes went widened.

It's a girl. She's slender and beautiful. Her eyes are Vivid green and her hair is red and long like waist-length. She wears light red silk nighties and black pantie.

…!

A black pantie!

Naruto just saw a black pantie underneath red hair girl's nighties! Holy shit! What a perfect shot! He turned away from her quickly and pretends like he didn't see it. His face is hella red as boiling heat. " _I didn't see it! I didn't see it!"_ He thought.

 **"Fan service!" Kurama yelled**

 **"Looking at woman's panties is part of a man's romance." said Son.**

Naruto glared Son or else he'll lock him up with Six Paths pillar-like he did to Kurama. He went to the red hair girl and helped her up. When she gets up, Naruto wasn't expected her height is taller than him. His weight is 5'6 almost 5'7. Her height should be 6.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry." The red hair girl said as she bows and gave her embarrass smile at him.

"No, no, no, it's my fault. Well, it happens to lots of people." said Naruto as he itchy his back of a head and gave nervous smile to her because he saw her black pantie. Hopefully, she didn't notice it because he didn't want to get a punch.

"Owowow… Oh sorry! My name's Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said

Thank Goodness she didn't notice it!

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you." Naruto said with a kind smile. He remembered something about her hair. Her hair is red and beautiful. It almost reminds him of his mother's hair that passed away before he was born.

Pyrrha was concerned something because she sees Naruto's face looks…sad. It's like he just seen her as a ghost when he helped her. "Are you okay?" She asked

Naruto avoids that one by shook his head and looked at her. "I'm fine-ttabayo!" He said before gave a thumbs up to her as she giggled.

"That's good. I'm glad. So… you're new to Beacon, right?" Pyrrha asked

Naruto nodded. "Yep, I'm new. You must be new, too. I can tell you're in a ballroom." He said

"I guess we're both new. But, I have to get away from here because people snoring too loud. Hahaha…" Pyrrha laughed awkwardly at blond man. It's also awkward her height is taller than him. She has to look down to him.

Naruto had to look up to her which it was awkward about his own height. He needs to drink more milk to grow himself into taller. "I think we should take a sleep. You know, initiation begins tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! You're right! The initiation starts tomorrow!" said Pyrrha before she ran passed him and waving her hand goodbye to him. "Night, Naruto! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah. I see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he moves to the room on the right where his friends are. He sees two girls Ruby and Yang are laying on the ground. Yang dressed in a tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black shorts. Ruby wears a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowulf on the chest and white long pants with pink roses.

"It's like a big slumber party!" said Yang

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as she's writing in her journal.

"I know I do." Yang said checking out the guys are half naked. Until she sees Jaune dressed in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest before. He smiled at her before making her groan, but she sees Naruto wears a tight-fitting black shirt and orange short.

"Wow…" Yang said as her eyes went into the heart as she's looking at his nice bicep and his sexy body.

Ruby looked at Naruto's face. His face is so different without his headband. He looks better without it. His hair is really spiky.

"Yeah, I look different without my headband." Naruto smiled.

"Actually, you look better without it." Ruby said.

"And handsome…" Yang whispers herself.

"So, what are you girls doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said showing her journal to Naruto.

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" said Yang with a happy face before Ruby throws a pillow right in her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school… Except for Naruto who already became a friend." She said

"What about Jaune? He's nice. There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase." said Yang.

Ruby does have Jaune as her friend, but Weiss… "I'm very sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." She said

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang smiled before her face got hit by Ruby's pillows again.

Naruto released his yawn as he's sitting on bed roll, but before going to sleep, he sees the light candle and the two girls see it, too.

They looked toward the light and saw a black wavy hair girl sitting there while reading a book. She wears black yukata with gray and white as a secondary color setup. The light candle was used for seeing the book.

"It's that girl." said Naruto as he remembered her from outside of the Beacon.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"We met her this morning, but left before I could say anything." said Ruby

"Well, now's your chance!" said Yang as she grabbed Ruby's hand and take her to that girl to meet her.

Ruby tried to tell her sister to stop because she wasn't ready to talk with a black hair wavy girl. Naruto's just followed them and wanted to meet that girl.

The black hair girl is reading her book before she heard noises as she looked up over her book to see a blond woman, dragging black-red hair girl and the blond man following.

"Hellooo!" Yang sang by greeting her before Ruby's arm finally got let go of her sister as she cross-arm and turned away. "I believe you three may know each other!"

The girl remembered Ruby that exploded in this morning. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he's giving her a hand for handshake "What's your?"

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she reaches out her hand to grab his hand and shakes it. It was that moment when she sensed his aura is strong. It's unknown aura in him. Strangely that she sensed two of his aura. One is blue which it's his aura. The second is unknown.

Ruby looked at the book what's Blake reading. "What's it about?" She asked as Blake looked at her with a surprised look.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered.

"Oh yeah… that's real lovely…" Yang said with a dry voice.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I want to be just like those heroes in the book. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"That's why we're here…to make it better."

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she dashed forward to Ruby before hugging her in the air.

"Cut it off!" Ruby said before she and Yang started to fight each other into cartoon fighting smoke.

Naruto nervously smiles at them and drop sweat before looking at Blake. "Okay… Anyways, Blake. It's nice to meet you. Hope we'll meet again tomorrow."

Blake gave a smile bits at him. "Yes, we'll meet again. Night, Naruto."

"Yep!" He said.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss came from the other room because she heard a loud noise. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Then, they met each other again.

"Not you again" Yang and Weiss yelled at the same time.

Ruby told two girls with shushing word. "Girls, Weiss's right! Everyone is trying to sleep!" she said.

Blake had enough of loud noises before she blows the candles off and the light went out.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! Leave a Review and please no flame.**


	3. The Emerald Forest

"Man… I almost feel sorry for that guy." Naruto said as he looked at the teenage man in Chinese green clothes is getting bothered by a girl in the locker room.

He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat almost like Chinese clothes. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The girl that talked with him had a short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a white sleeveless and fingerless gloves that match the color to her clothes. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked

"Nora." He called her name as he picked up his pair of green automatic pistols with attached blades.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora called his name.

Ren put his pistols inside the sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora's eyes rolled in confusion before she guessed, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as closed the locker and started to walk.

Nora went with him. "But not together together." She giggled a little. They passed by Ruby and Yang while they're getting their weapon from the locker.

Ruby opened the locker to get her Crescent Rose. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about." She said. Today is an initiation, so they have to be there on time or wait for announcement speaks.

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know your stuff." Ruby said grabbing her Crescent Rose before hugging her weapon and petting. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Naruto picks up the tri-pronged kunai from the locker before he looks at it. That kunai…. He can't believe his father lets him have it. It was a gift from him. "Dad. Mom. I promise I'll make you proud." He thought smiling himself before he put the kunai in a black sheath on his knee and walked to his new friends.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said

"That's what initiation wants. It's about teamwork with new people." Naruto said went between them. Teamwork with new people. Wow… that was a long time ago. When he was a 12, he learned it how to do teamwork. Well… not with Sasuke. Just a little.

"Naruto has a point. You gotta learn how to work as teamwork with new people." Yang said.

Ruby scoffed. "You sound like a dad." She said, but it's true. The initiation is for working as a team.

"What about you, Naruto? What team are you picking?" Yang asked.

"You know, I haven't made a thought of it. If I can't find, I'll just have to pick you two as my team." Naruto said smiles at them.

Yang jumped up for being picked by Naruto. "Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed, but she noticed Naruto is right there, watched her jumps. So, she stops it and looks at him with her embarrasses face.

Naruto giggled at her for doing her surprises jump. She looks really cute when she does that. "No need to be embarrassed. You're cute when you do that-ttabayo." He said with a smile

Yang's face is red as blushed for being called cute by him. She started to play her own hair like yesterday.

 _"Kyaa! He called me cute!"_ Yang thought.

"So, Naruto. What makes you think we can be a team with you?" Ruby asked.

That's a good question.

Naruto doesn't know why he picked Ruby and Yang as his team. It's because his heart is pounding. Something he remembered it. Before he could speak, but Jaune interrupted him by crying out loud. He's having a trouble for finding his locker.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker room 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He whined.

"Jaune! If you head straight over there, your locker number should be there!" Naruto helped Jaune to find his locker. Until he sees Pyrrha is getting her weapon. She wears her armor right now.

She wears a light-brown, strapless top. An elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. Her left arm had a bronze armor plate and bronze bracer on top of the sleeve. She wears red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim. The small circular bronze plate is on her right hip. She wields the shield and spear.

Naruto was going to talk with her, but he saw she's talking with Weiss.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself." Weiss asked.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha said. She hasn't given a thought about making a team. When she closed her locker, she saw Naruto. It's him. Again. That guy she bumped him from last night. "Hey, Naruto!" She waved her hand at him.

Weiss dropped her jaws at her for knowing that man.

"Hi, Pyrrha." Naruto said as he walked towards her to meet her, but got blocked by Weiss.

"Wait for a second, Naruto! How did you two know each other?!" She asked.

"Uhh… Last night. I accident bumped her and got her fell down. So I helped her and apologized to her." Naruto said.

"And we introduce ourselves." Pyrrha said.

Then, Weiss gave Naruto her glare. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she asked.

"Pyrrha Niko?" Naruto guessed, not so sure why she asked that. He hears a giggle from Pyrrha. What was that for?

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said

Naruto tried to remember it what she means, but no and spoke, "No." He shook his head before Jaune joined the conversation and learning what's going on.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Naruto shook his head again.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!" She yelled in anger.

Naruto shook his head again for third times. He's being honest because he's new. Of course! He's from another world! How many time he had to answer that stupid questions?! But, thankfully…

Jaune gasped when he heard that title before he does… "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

Naruto looked in confusion. That title sounds funny and silly. So, he pretended like he does. "Pyrrha, sorry for not knowing who you are… I'm kinda new guy in this place." He said

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm happy you're being honest and you didn't do bad. I think you're the kindest person I ever met." Pyrrha said with warmth smile.

Naruto blushed have started as he itchy his own cheek. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Uhh…" Pyrrha said as she grabbed her hands together behind her. Her cheeks were shown red. "Do you have…a team?"

"I was going to pick Ruby and Yang, but not so sure if I can do like that." Naruto said.

"Word all first students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Come on, Naruto! Let's go!" Yang exclaimed as she's going ahead with Ruby.

"Looks like you'll have to go." Pyrrha said.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled at Yang before he turned around to Pyrrha. "Yeah, I gotta go. Later, Pyrrha! Hopefully, you can be my teammate!" He went to his friends and heads off.

* * *

Beacon Cliff is located near Beacon Academy. It is the starting point of Beacon Academy's initiation. The view is very nice and lots of forests, but danger what's inside. The students of the first year are standing on the launch pads in front of Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

Then, Glynda stepped forward and it's her turn to speak.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." She said

Ruby started to cry when she heard that. "What? Oh…" She whined.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby whined again

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Ruby sudden broke like a broken glass before started to cry. "What!?" She cried for the third time.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune gave a nervous laugh before gulped it.

"You will be monitored a graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin has done for explaining to first-year students before he asked a question, "Are there any question?" Glynda asked

Jaune's hand is raised and spoke, "Yeah…uhh, sir."

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin began as the students are moving into their battle position.

Naruto took out his headband and wrapped around his own forehead before the launch pad is firing, which he saw people on his left side. "Are you guys ready?" He smirked at Bijuu as they smirked back.

Kurama cracked his own knuckles and spoke in awesome, **"Hell yeah!"**

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"So, did you hand out parachutes for?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Yang winked at Ruby as she put the sunglasses on before she launched herself into the air. Ruby looked at Naruto and gave a smile for good luck before the pad launched her.

"Here I go!" Naruto shouted before the pad launched him off into the air.

"What exactly is a landing strategyyy!" Jaune screamed before pad launched him at last.

 **-Few minute laters…-**

A black bird was flying over the forest until Ruby crashed through it and suddenly exploded.

"Birdy no!"

Ruby fired several times from Crescent Rose's sniper. It'll make her slow down before switched to scythe to catch the tree branch like a hanging hook. She landed on the ground safely as she ran and look for a partner.

Weiss summons a while spell runes to makes her jump and fall into the forest.

Yang fired explosive rounds from her gauntlets, Ember Celica to travel along the top of the forest. She spun in the air and laughing while firing a blast. Yang is almost land, so she crashed through the leaves of some trees while doing a ninja jump on two trees before rolls on the ground.

"Nailed it!"

Pyrrha, in the air, she used her shield to crash through few trees by blocking it before landing on a branch. Her short spears turned into Rifle mode to check her surroundings until she saw screaming Jaune flying in the air. Look like he needed help for the landing. So, Pyrrha turned her Rifle into a long spear, aiming at Janue before throws it at him.

The spear flew toward screaming Jaune in the forest until there's a cracking tree noise.

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled as she's waved her hand. Before she's going down, there's a strange light brown dust around her eyes. However, it's not a dust. That's a sand.

Naruto is flying above the forest with his size of the sand plat which it allowed him to stand. The speed wasn't too fast, but he had so much fun for riding. He felt the nice breeze to his face and hair. He felt so nice. Until going down to the forest, he jumped off his sand plat and landed perfectly as he started to run.

 _"I fucking love the sand! Thank you, Gaara."_ He thought.

 **"To be honest, you're getting** **better."** **Shukaku said, a sand beast with one tail.**

 **"Now all you have to do is find your partner.** " **Matatabi said, fire tiget with two tails.**

* * *

"Yang! Yang! Naruto!" Ruby yelled as she ran in the forest while looking for Yang or Naruto. Either both of them if they're together, she could work that out, but it's hard to find them.

If not, there's Jaune. He's cool, but not too good at fighting. She could try with Blake because she's calm, but not too sure to talk with her.

At that moment, Ruby saw Weiss's in front of her where she's heading. She stopped so hard, trying not to bump her at this time like she did yesterday. Weiss turned around at her and stared into her eyes.

It was very quiet between them. They met each other again third times. Ruby was hopefully if Weiss can be a partner with her. She smiled at her. But, Weiss turned away from Ruby and walked another direction.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby frowned for not getting her as a teammate.

Weiss walked toward her ways, having a difficult to go through the bushes. There's no way she can be a partner with Ruby. As she made out of the bushes, she heard a voice from above her.

"Come you stupid urg… come on agh!" Jaune is stuck on the tree and trying to take out the red spear. That was from Pyrrha. He looked down and saw Weiss is on the ground. He nervous to say hi, but she walked away from him.

Weiss turned away from him and head back to the same place where she was. No way she can be a partner with Jaune. She sees Ruby is sitting on the ground and looked sadly. Weiss's almost felt sorry for her because she left her. Maybe, she went little bit harsh on her.

In that case, she grabbed the red hood and drags it along with her. "By no means does this make us friends." She said.

"You came back!" Ruby cried happily.

 **-But then…-**

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked as she's trying to keep up with Weiss because she walked too fast.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss said before Ruby dashed in front of her. Her eyes didn't catch her from behind.

Ruby moves like a puppy and spoke, "I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss turned her head back in confusion and didn't see Ruby back there. She suddenly right in front of her. "When did?" She asked.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss." Ruby said as she wrapped her arm around Weiss like a buddy while continuing speaks, "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like "Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend."

After that one, Ruby vanished with Rose and left Weiss behind alone. It was scary to stay alone by herself in the big forest. She hears a branch cracking.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." Weiss said in nervously before she hears another cracking noise again. She thought it was Ruby, but the noise didn't make like that. Perhaps…it was.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed.

* * *

Naruto stopped his running when he heard a roar from the west. He searched around and feels the presence of sinister and pitch-black.

"Do you guys feel that?" He asked.

 **"Yes, it seems like the battle began."** **said Chomei, a gigantic flying bug with seven tails.**

 **"Also, you got company." said Gyuki**

Naruto's head turned and saw a large, dark, werewolf-like, but there's more of it. A bunch of the creatures came out from the bushes. They have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red markings, and bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees.

"So, I'm guessing they called themselves Grimm." Naruto smirked before took out the kunai to fight the evil creatures. It's them. Hagoromo told him the evil will destroy humanity, is them! It's his mission is to protect the world and wipe out the evil.

 **"I believe that werewolf called Beowolf or Beowolves. I like that name!"** **Saiken said with a childish voice, a gigantic slug monster with six tails.**

Naruto moves his body into fighting position as he took out his kunai. Beowolves is charging after him. He smirked as he jumped over it and created blue energy orb before he shouted, "Rasengan!"

He smashed his Rasengan Beowolf in its back and crushed into the ground. The group of Beowolves is regrouping together and growling at their enemy in anger.

Naruto walked out the smoke and looked at the creatures. He grinned at them as he created another Rasengan. "Come at me or else I'll come for you."

All of the Beowolves are charging at him together. Their claws reached out and trying to slash him like a squirrel before he'll make a dodge. But, he did. It's not he's dodging like a normal one. He's dodging them with pure speed. A Yellow Flash color.

Naruto kicked Beowolf into the stomach before he delivered Rasengan to smash it. He then moves to another one as he slashed the Beowolf in the head. He jumped onto the tree branches before making the hands seal that can kill them, but one had incredibly jumped on him and sliced him apart.

Naruto dodged the attack and then teleported to another tree branches because he marked it. His hand seal have been finished and ready to attack. "Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)!"

He created several of wind blades which are capable of slicing through his target with ease. The wind blade is very sharp. It instantly cut the Beowolves like cutting bamboo. However, Naruto isn't done yet. He made another hand seals before half of Beowolves were dead.

"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)!" He yelled before he breathes a number of blue dragon head-shaped fireballs. It fired at half of Beowolves and burned to death.

That was the easy battle for Naruto, so it's his victory today. That wasn't his first time for being here in the forest. He did his Chunin Exam and fought through the dangerous test Forest of Death.

"This forest reminds me of Forest of Death." He said before the presence hits him. It felt different than the other regular Beowolf.

A big Beowolf crushed the tree down and roared at Naruto. The black creature covered in more bone-like armor and spines. It has a more angular skull, larger teeth, and sharp triangular ears. It's way bigger than Beowolf's regular size.

"You must be their leader." Naruto said before created Rasengan in his hand, but this time... His Rasengan is lava. "Come on! Show me what's your got!"


End file.
